Hyaluronidase activities of highly and of poorly invasive cancer cells and tissues, and of benign tumor and normal controls, will be compared to determine if the enzyme activity can be related to cancer processes. Mouse and tissue culture material, and human autopsy and biopsy specimens will be used. The blood serum hyaluronidase inhibitor levels will be compared in normal humans and cancer patients receiving various treatments.